


Catacombs

by mhei_lynn



Series: Merlin Fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, catacombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: How Lancelot found out about Freya





	Catacombs

**Author's Note:**

> Related to my other fic Day Off, but you don't need to read that to understand this one.

“He’s not here?”

Gaius shook his head “I had Merlin rest, he’s been too tense these days. Why? Is there a problem, Lancelot?”

The knight smiled at the physician. “No, I just need to talk to him”

“Well I’m afraid I can’t help you there, he left quite a while ago”

“It’s okay Gaius, have a good evening” Lancelot bid the old man a goodbye, leaving on a quest to find Merlin

* * *

_‘Now what?’ _Lancelot wondered. He originally wanted to look for his friend for information about the monster subjugation quest King Uther had mentioned earlier. According to reports, an alarming amount of beasts have been swarming just south of Camelot.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw something red move. Thankfully he turned to Merlin who wore his neckerchief rather than the cape of the knights.

Merlin seemed to be staggering, walking like a drunk.

“Merlin!” Lancelot walked towards his friend.

Merlin squinted his eyes at him. “Lancy!”

_‘Lancy!’_

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fi-“ Merlin fumbled with his feet, falling.

Lancelot quickly caught him in his arms. 

“You’re drunk aren’t you?” Lancelot asked, noticing how flushed Merlin’s face was and the fact that he smelled of alcohol.

“I’m fiiiiine” Merlin pushed the knight away, clumsy walking along.

Lancelot sighed “Merlin where are you going?”

Merlin put a finger against his lips “Shhh, it’s a secret”. His friend had scampered off.

Lancelot let out another sigh. He should follow Merlin before he gets into any trouble.

* * *

Catacombs. 

Lancelot hadn’t been here before, underground tunnels that had multiple twists and turns.

And yet Merlin had walked in it as if it was part of his daily routine.

Turn left, another left, walk straight ahead, go right, turn left, Merlin walked with Lancelot right behind him.

And then he stopped in one area. Unlike the rest of the rooms, they’ve passed, this one felt used as if it was something very special. Wilted roses, and candles that littered around the room.

Merlin’s eyes had flashed gold, suddenly all the candles lit up and the flowers seemingly came back to life. Light and shadow danced, and the scent of roses filled the room.

“I…” Lancelot jumped. Merlin hadn’t said a word since they came, so his voice came as a surprise.

“…I was in love too you know…” he muttered, sitting on the dusty ground.

“Lancelot, you were in love with Gwen right?” Merlin turned to him, a solemn look on his face. “But you moved on?”

Merlin stared at him waiting for an answer, Lancelot nodded, sitting down beside him.

“I don’t think I could move on…”

“I mean… I can’t… at the very least…”

_“I need to do that at the very least… for her”_

Merlin’s eyes were shaded in a golden hue. If it was the light reflecting on his eyes, or if it was his magic, Lancelot did not know.

“She was so beautiful…” The flames danced animatedly, telling a tale none knew of.

Lancelot could only watch the flames in silent as Merlin told him his story. Merlin poured his heart out to him, and Lancelot uttered not one word.

Because what could he say?

What words could he have offered to his dear friend?

_Nothing_

No words could have been said to ease his friend's heart. The only thing Lancelot could offer is his ears, as he quietly listened to Merlin.

_And perhaps that was enough._

-END-


End file.
